


Cordially invited

by DeviousPaleKitten



Series: To Have And To hold [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian's way of breaking the ice, Dick can never have cereal in peace., M/M, Marriage, Normal mornings in the Wayne manor, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousPaleKitten/pseuds/DeviousPaleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of the To Have And to Hold series. Damian is up to something,Jason is helping him,Tim is dazed,and Dick just wants to know what the hell is going on.But he's in for a treat when its more than he had expected. What is the little wayward Robin up to,and this he for real? (rated for swearing) D/d,Jay/Tim,Bru/Selina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cordially invited

Morning hit the residents of the manor like cold to an old battle scar. As the sun’s rays slowly woke up the begrudging members of the Bat-fam, so did the reminder of the of the previous night’s patrol as the exhaustion set in their bones.  
Surprisingly, two of the bird boys chanced it down stairs, the pull of their hunger being carried by the heavenly whiff of Alfred’s cooking. Dick and Tim sat across from each other at the small breakfast table in the kitchen. They didn’t really exchange pleasantries as their bodies went into automatic movements of stuffing nutrition into their mouths while their brains were still trying to kick back into high gear. It was still morning, even with Alfred still rolling out dough for more scones, humming softly under his breath as he did so. They supposed Bruce and Selina was still sleeping, Jason was gone before Tim even woke up so he had no idea where he had run off to, and no one wanted to even stab a guess where Damian was.  
They just breached small talk about the weather outside, their minds reluctantly but finally coming back to the real world, Dick had begun to eat cereal since he couldn’t wait any longer for the scones to finish cooking, when said youngest bird walked into the room. Dressed in a dark jeans, a green shirt, his hair had the residual dampness that you can only get from the shower, and a modest sized envelope in hand Damian looked wide awake despite being up just as long as the rest of his family members, if not longer. He instantly sought out Dick in the room with his eyes, and automatically put on his trademark sneer when he caught sight of Tim there as well, not that Tim was coherent enough or cared in the least. It had gotten to the point to if there were ever a time that Damian looked at him without some look of disgust on his face that’s when Tim would be worried.  
It wasn’t until Damian stepped more towards him did Dick’s brain finally process that someone else had joined them. Dick pulled a big toothy smile and gestured for Damian to come closer,”Hey Dami, you look like you’ve been up for a while.”  
Damian arched a perfectly genetically engineered eyebrow, “Yes, Grayson, unlike some people,” He eyed Dick and Tim with an accusatory look, “The rest of us had more important things to attend to.”  
“Like death, chaos, world domination.” Tim muttered around his coffee cup.  
Damian shot him a blood chilling glare, but as before, Tim was use to it. The kid was really going to have it step it up to get back under Tim’s skin again.  
“What exactly have you been up to, Little D?” Dick asked, trying to distract his brothers from each other. He really could not deal with refereeing World War III right now.  
Damian’s ever blue eyes swung back over towards Dick, “Nothing of your concern, Grayson. Not until tomorrow, at least.”  
Dick blinked at him, seeing Tim do the same in the corner of his eye, “Why? What’s happening tomorrow?”  
“You shall see in the evening at 6 o’clock sharp.”  
Dick stared at him at such a peculiar demand, “Uh, yeah sure, Damian. Tomorrow at 6 then.”  
“Sharp.” Damian instantly inputted.  
“Yes, 6 o’clock sharp, Dami. I got it.” He tapped his temple with his index finger as to try and reassure the teen. Which might have worked better if he hadn’t yawned right after.  
Damian gave one last glare, a silent threat, before thrusting the inconspicuous envelope under Tim’s nose. “This is for you, Drake, since Todd has no use of it.”  
Never talking his eyes off Damian, looking for any sign of a ploy or a trap, Tim slowly grabbed it at the farthest corner with two fingers, holding it away from his body, before eyeing it wearily as it were an armed bomb ready to go off in his face any second.  
Damian rolled his eyes at Tim’s antics, then looked back at Dick, “Just remember to be ready, Grayson.” And with that, he turned on a heel, and headed in the direction of the cave.  
Dick watched him until he turned the corner to the hall that lead off to the grandfather clock before he flicked his attention to Tim who was gingerly opening the suspicious looking envelop with his fork and knife as probes.  
“Any ideas what it is?”  
“Any idea why Damian of all people would give me something other than a pathetic attempt of an ass kicking?” Tim shot back, not looking away from the paper in his hands. He pulled out what looked to be a piece of thick white stock card with contrasting intricate black lacework printed around the border and matching black calligraphy writing.  
Dick watched Tim’s face as he read it, expression going from confused in the beginning to show a shock as he read on. It wasn’t until it started to lose color and pale did Dick finally start to worry.  
“Tim, what is it? Is it bad?”  
Tim’s mouth opened and closed, not even knowing where to begin on how to answer that, his eyes darting from the stock card in his hand to Dick.  
He was just about to answer, when Jason walked in the kitchen, sporting what looked to be grease stains on an old white shirt and jeans that had seen better days. He was muttering under his breath, too low for either Tim or Dick to catch, even with Bat-training. But they did make out Damian’s name a few times, or rather “the spoiled little batbrat son of a bitch”, so one could only assume who he ran into.  
He was heading to the sink to wash up a bit, when he caught sight of what was in Tim’s hands and grinned lecherously, “Ah, so he finally told you, eh Goldie?”  
Dick’s eyes traced Jason’s gaze to Tim’s hands, “Uh, actually-“  
“Wait, you knew about this?!” Tim exclaimed, cutting off Dick’s response, waving the paper around at Jason.  
“Uh, duh.” Jason said matter of factly, drying his now clean hands, taking a cup of coffee (perfectly prepared) from Alfred. “Who do ya think helped him plan it? I mean, he’s 16 for fuck’s sake, Timmy.” He said as he took a long drought from his mug, letting out a delicious moan at the sweet and bitter taste, a mischievous sparkle in his eye as he eyed his bird.  
“Exactly, he’s 16, way too young for any of this. You just egged him on, Jason!” Tim rebutted.  
Dick realized they were talking about Damian as soon as Jason gave the age and instantly went into older brother protective mood. “Guys, what’s going on? Jason, did you do something to Damian?”  
Jason looked at him for a second confused and then his gaze drifted back to Tim, “You mean you didn’t tell him?”  
Tim was just about to retort defensively once more when Dick slammed a fist on the table interrupting him. Dick’s voice took on the commanding leader aura he had adopted during his short stint as Batman, “Jason, Tim, knock off the old married couple bit, and tell me what the hell is going on here. Now.” He added the last part when Jason doubled over in hysterics at something he had said in his command.  
He vaguely wondered if this was what Bruce had felt when he had given Dick a command as Robin and Dick just giggled at him, and ran off and did the exact opposite. He owed Bruce a belated apology for being such a brat.  
Tim sighed, turning his attention back to Dick and the otherwise offensive card, “Alright, alright, I’ll tell you. But you might want to sit down for this.”  
Dick raised a brow, gesturing to his already seated stance, he hadn’t gotten up since he trudged his still asleep body down stairs at the call of his empty stomach crying out for Alfred’s cooking.  
“Oh yeah, right. That’s just what they all say in movies and stuff.” Tim said meekly.  
“Oh come on, Timmy, he’s gonna have to find out eventually.” Jason boasted, coming over and sitting heavily next to his lover, an arm automatically slinging haphazardly over the back of Tim’s chair, an amused smirk planted on his face, “Might as well be you to put him out of his misery when he’s already dead on getting shot in the ass later.”  
“I really hope you mean figuratively, Jay.” Dick said as he crunched more on his cereal.  
“Oh, you have no idea, Dickie-bird.” Jason gave him a Cheshire grin over his mug.  
Tim sighed again, he really hated it when Jason was right. He’d never stop gloating after all this now. He cleared his throat and began to read, wincing at every word he uttered, “You are cordially invited to the joining in matrimony of Richard Jonathan Grayson and Damian Al-Ghul Wayne.-“ Tim was interrupted by the simultaneous sounds of Dick chocking on his cereal, Jason’s giddy laugher as he thumped Dick on the back to help Dick clear his airway. But what really made him speechless was Jason declaring to Dick that he called dibs on being Dick’s Best Man for the wedding tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> *Clears throat*  
> I regret nothing~


End file.
